The Main Event
"The Main Event" is an episode of Season 1 of The Bernie Mac Show. Synopsis After taking a serious beat down from the neighborhood bullies and is punched by an unnamed female bully, Bernie teaches Jordan how to fight and be tough. Unfortunately, it took Jordan both a few days and several earlier attempts to defend himself properly. However, multiple attempts to defend himself fail miserably, ranging from taking a slap from Bryana to getting into a fight with a schoolyard bully. Eventually, Jordan successfully beats down the schoolyard bully by smacking him across the face with a book. However, this incident prompts Jordan to take advantage of this power by stealing stuff, picking on other children, and tormenting his family. In doing so, Jordan himself has become a bully. Afterwards, with the help of famous boxer Sugar Ray Leonard, Bernie realized he himself is a bully after a couple of flashback examples. The first scene is where Bryana is shown watching her favorite show until Bernie comes and changes Bryana's show to a sports game. He ignores her while she cries, begging him to change back the channel. The episode changes to the second scene, where Bernie and Jordan are playing video games. Jordan is seen beating Bernie's high score on a video game. This prompts Bernie to unplug the video game machine, mocking him and saying it just came out. Third, at night, Bernie is heard throwing Jordan (who is yelling in the background) into the tub full of water and later eats Jordan's brownie, pretending he did not know it was his until he showed him and then claiming they can share it because they are family. Bernie tells Sugar Ray to leave, which he does after calling him a bully. Bernie has a talk with Jordan, apologizing to him about being a bully himself and telling him being a bully is wrong. Even though Jordan falsely promises Bernie he will not be a bully at school, he breaks his promise. Then Jordan terrorizes the family. He later picks a fight with the neighborhood bullies and acts aggressively like a wild animal, but this time, he successfully defeats them on his own. When the female bully shows up, he pushes her to the ground and is about to punch her. However, she tricks him into letting his guard down and helping her up, then Jordan allows her to punch him like she did before. As a result of his past actions, Jordan gradually learned his lesson and Bernie tells him since he stopped himself from punching the girl, he is not a bully. Credits Jordan tricks Bernie into giving him a 20-dollar bill and makes a run for it. Bernie then chases him in his school. Guest Star: Sugar Ray Leonard Debut * Unnamed Bully Girl Quotes * Jordan: I don't wanna learn how to fight. * Bernie Mac: Well you gonna learn how to fight! Now get up, quit bein' so difficult. * Jordan: I'm working on my magic trick. * Bernie Mac: Gimme that doggone magic trick! What're you gonna do if somebody starts pickin' on you -- you gonna disappear? * Bernie Mac: That's dead boy walkin' right there. * Jordan: Don't mess with me, I don't play! (takes his car back from Bryana) * Bryana: Hey, give it back! (slaps Jordan across the face and gets the car back) Punk. * Bernie Mac: (talking to the camera) Now that's the problem, America. You can beat some of the people some of the time, but you can't beat your kids. Trivia * Linda Mendoza was nominated for the 2002 ALMA Award for "Outstanding Director of a Television Drama or Comedy" for this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes